Anime Uncensored
by Kioni-chan
Summary: Sequel to Anime Explained.... Otacon and Snake discuss mangas and chicken porn... Oneshot


I promised a sequel to my last MGSII fic, so here it is. Because I've never actually played the game, I don't know crap! Life sucks… Someone lend me that game dammit!

Anyway, here's that promised sequel, no matter how shitty. Thanks in advance for any reviews I may or may not receive… But you know that receiving them would be better then not receiving them…

Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Gear Nothin'! Nor any animes or theme songs later mentioned. Thank you.

ONWARD!

_"I brush against those freckles that I hated so; Life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you. It's heavy the love that I once shared with you, but it dissolved like it was just a sugar cube. Now the little pain sittin' in my heart has shrunk in a bit but it really does hurt me now, those silly horoscopes I guess I can't trust them after all!"_

"HAL EMMERICH! TURN THAT SHIT OFF RIGHT NOW!"

Otacon flinched and instantly hit the mute button on his portable DVD player, silencing the _Rurouni Kenshin _opening theme. Sure, Dave had finally accepted the younger man's hobby for anime, but that didn't mean that he liked it. Especially when he was trying to catch up on some well deserved sleep.

Dave rolled over, grumbling. How could Hal, a full grown (mostly) man watch such kiddish shows? They were _cartoons _for Pete's sake! Why couldn't he be like other guys? Staying up late and watching football or wrestling instead of _Fullmetal Alchemist. _And the music! Snake could handle heavy metal, classic rock, jazz and even sometimes classical (it calmed his nerves, he'd admit it,) but that Japanese crap Hal listened to, J-cock had he called it? Whatever, it didn't matter, it was loud and annoying. How could Otacon stand that stuff? It just sounded like random gibberish to Snake.

Dave must've fallen asleep finally because when the door to his room opened he was dreaming about androgynous men (like Raiden) singing karaoke at some gay bar (insert insane laughter here).

Hal peered into the room, looking around carefully. The mercenary on the bed sat up and looked at his friend through groggy eyes.

"Hey… 'Sup?" he mumbled after a yawn. Otacon shrugged and entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"I got bored and you've been asleep for nearly two hours," he said in a low tone. Dave raised an eyebrow, which promptly disappeared behind his headband.

"That long huh?"

Otacon nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. Dave scooted over to sit beside his friend, another yawn escaping his lips.

"So, explain to me that anime thing again," he mumbled, trying to break the silence. "And what are them books you've got under your mattress?"

Hal glanced at Snake. Uh-oh. The man had found his doujinshis.

"Uh, we've been over this already. Anime is just a type of cartoon. And those books are mangas…" Otacon answered quickly. The edges of Snake's mouth flickered upward for a moment.

"Mangas huh?"

"Uh, yeah."

"So since when did they make a manga about me?"

Hal's breath caught in his chest. So Dave had found_ those_ mangas! The ones that _he'd _drawn. He swallowed nervously, not sure of how to answer. Dave just chuckled to himself.

"I can't read Japanese but those pictures are pretty vivid…" he murmured. Hal felt a blush creep up his cheeks as his gaze began to burn a hole in the floor.

"Uh…"

Before the engineer could respond he was flipped onto his back and found Dave straddling his hips. He looked up at the mercenary, who was gazing down at him with a lust filled gaze.

"I believe it started off something like this?" he whispered in a husky voice. Hal nodded weakly.

"Uh-huh…"

Solid Snake leaned down and pressed his mouth to his friend's forcefully. Otacon gasped into the kiss, allowing Dave full access. The two stayed locked in the fierce kiss for several minutes until Snake broke away, allowing them both some much needed air. Hal's face had a severe blush spread across it and his eyes were half-closed. Dave gazed down at him, grinning from behind his headband.

"Hmm… That seems about right… But what was next? Ah yes… This…" he murmured as he pulled Hal's shirt up over his head. The scientist let out a start of surprise as the cool air of the room washed over his body. Snake then let his fingers caress his friend's sides, bringing delightful sounds from the man.

"D-Dave!"

"Ticklish are we?" Snake said, his voice dripping with cruel amusement. Otacon tried to twist away, trying to hide his laughter.

"P-please!" he begged. "Stop! It tickles!"

Snake kept working his fingers, tickling Hal at a speed that made his hands nothing but a blur. Before the engineer could respond, the rest of his clothes had been shed aside. The mercenary then sat back and put a hand on his chin, grinning, as he examined Hal's thin and pale body.

"Hmm… You need to get out in the sun once in a while dammit… You look like a ghost," he whispered quietly. Hal's face flushed again as he gazed up at his friend.

"I, uh, like being pale… It's not healthy to get too much sun," he pointed out. Snake shrugged off the comment.

"Whatever. But being cooped up inside isn't good either," he whispered in a husky voice as he leaned forward and kissed his friend again. But this time as he leaned forward, he also ground against the scientist.

Hal gasped in surprised pleasure as the hard length was pressed against him. He instinctively pushed his hips upward. Snake smiled into the kiss and before Otacon could think properly, they were pressed skin to skin. Where Dave's clothes had gotten to so fast was a mystery to him.

"So… this anime stuff… is there anime porn too?" Snake whispered. But before Hal could respond, he screamed out as Dave entered him. He thrust slowly, in and out and back again. Otacon gasped and panted loudly in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"S-Snake!" he gasped in a hoarse voice. The mercenary paused his movements, causing a whimper to escape Hal's lip.

"Answer my question first," Snake said as he moved ever so slowly back into Otacon. The scientist tried to buck his hips upward, anything to quicken the pace, but Snake pushed him down.

"Hen…tai!" Hal gasped. "It's called hentai!"

Snake raised an eyebrow and moved all the way into his friend again before resuming the rhythm.

"Hentai? Chicken porn?" he panted. Otacon shook his head violently and bit his lip. Tension was building in his lower abdomen. Snake's too.

"Sn…Snake!" he whispered and he wrapped his legs around his lover's waist. The mercenary moved, if possible, faster, moving his length in and out of Otacon's opening, stoking the flames of passion higher and higher between them.

After several thrusts, he found Hal's spot and hit it over and over.

"Ah…! Snake… ngh… DAVE!"

That was it. The scientist released across Snake's stomach and fell backwards on the bed. Snake pulled himself from his lover and lay down beside him. Otacon rolled onto his side and slid easily into Snake's arms, fitting perfectly.

"I… love you… Dave…" he said, barely above a whisper. The mercenary closed his eyes and smiled.

"I love you too Hal… I love you too…"

FIN

There… My sequel… blah… it sucks.


End file.
